The Lost Frogs: Times Change
by CoalTrain
Summary: After losing their brother and sister to the Lost Boys, Edgar and Alan are bound and determined to get their revenge. Little do they know, the two are still alive, and the Lost Boys have lost them like Edgar and Alan did long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lost Frogs: Times Change**

**Second Installment**

_1987-Santa Carla, CA_

_What's that in the corner?  
It's too dark to see  
What's that noise I'm hearing  
Who's that calling me?_

_Long ago and far away I heard your voice  
But once I heard you sing your song I had no choice  
Terror took control it told me what to say  
And let me loose I fear I've finally found a way_

_After dark, I see you  
After dark, I feel you  
After dark, I want you  
After dark, I need you

* * *

_

_He felt the tears racing down his cheeks as he attempted to run away from the terror behind him, his headband soaking up the perspire that formed on his forehead as he kept up his pace. Looking behind him, seeing the two figures behind him, walking--just walking, yet they never lost sight of him, even at his quick sprint._

_Turning back towards the front of him, assuring to himself that there was a nice clear path, he felt his eyes widen as he saw an oddly familiar trashcan in front of him. Tripping over it, he felt himself slide forward. Groaning as he picked himself up, oddly feeling no pain shoot up his chest, he turned into an alley, intent on racing away before he skidded to a stop, breath taken away by the sight before him._

_Two children, young at the age no older than six standing before him. He felt his head pounding, no sound coming to his throat as he tried to cry out before taking an unbelieving step backwards. They couldn't be here, not again. He froze and was about to run away before someone different--mysterious stepped behind them. He had blonde hair, curly on top, long braids in the back while he wore an all to familiar attire. Leaning down to whisper in their ears, they turned to him and nodded before he looked up giving him a nod. "Hey, little bro," he murmured, giving a grin before stepping back, walking in reverse until the dark consumed him and he turned, footsteps echoing throughout the alley until he had removed from sight._

_Looking down at his hands, he noticed that they were small...so small. Unlike they had been in many years. His shoes were now red, Converse Hightops. Since then he had changed color and brand. Glancing up once more to the others, he felt his blood run cold as he saw their faces._

_Seeing their teeth gleaming, abnormally longer than any other being, he saw them gaze at him with blank eyes before the blood appeared on their neck, dripping slowly._

_Noticing his gaze, the boy with dark brown hair stepped towards him, reaching out until he grabbed his wrist, pulling him foreward before hissing, eyes turning golden. Like a beast._

_"You did this to us. You left us to become what we are," muttered the child before he lunged at him, shortly followed by a young girl only causing him to holler out in a panic, feeling his heart thudding._

And Edgar woke up, body drenched in perspire as he calmed himself from everything that he had seen in his dream, pain wrenching his heart. Looking around him, he flushed a deep color, noticing the stares he was getting from both Alan and Sam, who had been talking stocking the shelves and allowing him to rest. As of lately, after seeing that blonde man again, this time unaged, he had nearly lost it all together while nightmares flooded back.

"What was it?" Alan asked, a frown on his face as he had never noticed his brother in such a panic. Rolling his eyes when Edgar shook his head, he sighed slightly. "Don't tell me it was about Poe and Emily again--"

"Shut up!" Edgar said, standing up from where he had sat down and pressed his head to rest on top of a stack of new comics--a new issue of Spiderman.

Confusion flooding over any other emotions of alarm, Sam looked between the two. "What--?" he began, but was cut off by Alan speaking, sterness in his voice as he obviously did not approve of how Edgar was reacting.

"You can't keep denying the fact that it happened. You've got to learn to live with it!" he shot before looking at Sam. "Poe and Emily...they were our little brother and sister. A couple years ago they were on the streets and got--well--attacked by the local vampires," he responded to Sam's question, trying to hide the fact that he was choking up at his own words. "They had been going home when they wandered off and --"

"Don't you ever say it was their fault!" Edgar shouted once more, eyes flashing towards his brother.

Alan seemed to know he was treading on a mine field but he brought up his courage and raised his chin. "It was not your respo--"

"Yes it was!"

His breathing became short as Edgar glared at his brother, seething with anger. "I was supposed to be watching them!" he spat livid, suddenly losing any of his well held emotions, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at Sam. His face was flushed, a sticky pale as his palms sweat slightly from the pressure he was under. "I was supposed to walk them home before returning to the shop. But I stopped...I stopped for no more than five seconds to look at the price of a damn Metallica record and they were gone!"

Alan and Sam both glanced at eachother quickly before Sam slowly walked up to Edgar, arms raised oddly as he moved them around a bit. Not quit sure what to do, he patted his friend lightly on the shoulder as Alan shook his head.

"For cryin' out loud, Edgar. Get ahold of yourself!" Alan shouted at his brother, head still tall as he never let his control over his own feelings take over. He felt almost as though the tables had turned...where was the Edgar that always reminded him to keep a level head, to always remember what their mission was? "There was nothing you could have done, you didn't even know. Jesus, man, you were eleven!"

"They were six years old, Alan!" Edgar shot back, looking up at his brother in one quick, jerking movement before his head was raised to show his tear stained face of which he attacked savagely, trying to erase any sign of his break down. "And I let them die because I was too stupid to do what I was asked."

"You didn't let them die! You just stopped for a couple seconds, like you said! You never bit them--drained them--you never handed them to death," was the fevered response of Alan who stood merely two inches away from their noses bumping. "It wasn't your fault."

Edgar just shook his head, taking deep breaths as he tried to forget any bit of the dream, making it unseen to the visible eye that he was still upset. Sucking in a deep breath, lips forming in an 'o', he exhaled and closed his eyes to calm himself.

"You'll see--you're wrong," he muttered, turning back to the boxes so he could stock them approprietly as he ignored the glances between his brother and Sam while they moved down to a different rack, discussing what had just happened.

"They were handed to the dead."

* * *

Well, here's the first part to my newest installment. I really like to know what people think about my "sequels" to my previous stories, just to know if they lost interest or the like. Please tell me what you think, I can't wait to know what you thought of it. R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

"Poe! Please hurry up and stop goggling at the girls! If we don't find Laddie soon, you know David--not to mention the rest of them as well--is going to absolutely kill us!" Emily hissed, glaring daggers at her brother. Quickly she rolled her eyes as she watched his own nearly falling out of his sockets while drooling over some chick in a bikini. Normally this would not be seen as normal behavior for a ten year old boy, but after being around Paul for four years, it wasn't rare to see Poe chasing after girls. Giving Emily a look of loathing, he gave a hasty goodbye before dropping his skateboard onto the ground and rolling up to her. The teenage girl he had been talking to shook her head and turned to a friend. No doubt they were talking about how odd it was, being flirted with by such a young boy.

"Come on, I was just talking. Why can't you ever leave me alone?" Poe asked, a scornful look in his eyes as the two of them made their way down the street, him skating at a slow pace while she walked quickly at his side.

Looking over at him--if looks could kill...--Emily snorted before shaking her head. "Think about it! If we don't find Laddie you know they are absolutely going to be furious. If you had been paying attention!"

"And what about you? You were just as close to him as I was, so don't start with me," he scoffed before looking around towards the store titles before turning back towards her. "I don't think we're going to find his like this. Let's hit the shops quickly, see if we find anything, alright?"

As much as Emily dreaded agreeing with her brother, she nodded solemnly. "Fine, let's start at Max's video store," was her quick response, barely allowing him a victorious punch in the air. "Work our way down, ask if they've seen him. But if we don't find him, I'm warning you--I'm blaming you."

Poe gave a look that clearly showed he had no intention of her allowing to do that before he stepped into the small shop that belonged to their vampire leader. They were certain of it, atleast. After all, the rest of the guys seemed rather chummy with them. Giving Max a small nod, he continued to turn around the corners with Emily straight behind them.

Casually walking over to the end of the counter where Maria was, he looked towards them with an expectant smile. "Have either of you two seen Laddie this evening?"

It didn't take them long to realize that Max's mind was on other things, ignoring them while leaving to the back room. Turning their gazes directly on Maria, they hammed up their smiles, trying their best to look innocent. This wouldn't work, otherwise.

The moment her frown weighed down the usually prominant smile on her face, they knew instantly she hadn't. "Sorry guys, I haven't seen him. Or any of the others for that matter. Maybe you could ask ar--oh, wait. Here they are," was her response, obviously shocked as the rest of them--David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko--strode in, announced by the chains on their leather ensembles.

"Don't ask them, okay?" Emily begged as she pulled Poe down with her to be hidden behind the counter. Laughing lightly, Maria nodded before straightening up, turning back to the approaching boys. She may not know them to be vampires, but she wasn't oblivious as to who they were.

Taking the opportunity, the two practically crawled towards the doorway, listening for any signs of an approaching vampire. As they finally found the doorway, they scrambled out quickly, satisfied that the other two most likely hadn't seen them.

As the two made their way down the street, a hysteria of laughter that had suddenly hit them fading away, they paused as they saw the comic book store. Exchanging a glance, they both waited for the other to make a first move. The boys had always warned them never to enter the room, but had never bothered to explain why. Needless to say, it ticked them off rather badly.

"Oh, for God's sake," Poe rolled his eyes, tucking the board under one arm before grabbing Emily's forearm, tugging her along beside him. "They're just a bunch of idiots with dozed off parents. They don't even know who we are, what are they going to do?" he asked, shooting a glance at her. And exasperated sigh reached his lips when he noted her still uncertain look. "C'mon!"

As the two of them walked through the opening, cringing at the rather disgusting group of new aged Surf Nazis--according to Paul, they had been through several generations, passing through parents--they exchanged another look as they walked through the nearly empty store.

"Come on, Poe, let's go. You know they're going to kill us if they catch us here. They made us promise, and you know they hardly let us leave the cave as it is," Emily whined, eyes wide as she pleaded with her brother to do as she pleaded.

"Emily, stop it. Do you want to find Laddie or not?" he questioned, and as he stopped turning to face her, he nodded at her expression of defeat. "I thought so, now hurry up."

While the two slowly walked down the aisles, they both walked closer to the shelves when they saw the sleeping couple who were standing before a TV playing Nosferatu.

Poe quickly collected his composure, looking around as he cleared his throat. "Laddie--Laddie, are you here?" he called out as they turned one aisle and looked down another. Shrugging as he looked towards Emily, he frowned slightly. "All I can say is that we are so dead."

"And why is that something I don't doubt?" came a voice that cause both of them to spin towards the voice, now face to face with two boys in combat clothes while a boy behind them stared, obviously confused.

Sucking in their breath, Emily coughed slightly before looking at them, tilting her head to the side as she stared wonderingly at the black haired one that had spoken. "What is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, eyes wide as she looked towards them. She had never heard anyone comment something of the sort to her.

"Don't play stupid, we know what you are," the boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's so obvious. What, don't tell me you've spent your whole life in Alaska..."

"Well, actually," Poe began, shooting Emily a grin at his comment. He knew it would pause them for a bit. Besides, the cave did get rather cold at night.

Rolling his eyes, the blonde with a headband wrapped through his hair stepped forward. "That's enough. We know who you are, we've seen you with them."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Emily asked, casting furtive glances around at them. "Who do you see us around?" she asked suspiciously, half hoping she could get them out of there without many more questions.

"The vampires of Santa Carla."

"You're crazy," Poe began, shaking his head in disbelief. They couldn't possibly know--sure, after what the boys had told them, but still...

"You guys have no idea what you're talking about. You think we're vampires?" Emily asked, jaw slightly dropped, hoping she was convincing enough. "They're our brothers," was all she replied, turning towards Poe and grabbing his wrist, having to pull him towards the door with her. "Poe, come on!" she insisted as he resisted, causing him to slowly start moving. "We need to find Laddie!"

Giving the rest of them a quick glare, Poe turned around, racing out with Emily, the two of them looking back continuously until they were certain that the three boys weren't following them. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked, eyes wide. There was no way they had just been accused of being vampires. Sure, they weren't turned yet, but no one should know either way.

"I don't know, but we have to find David. We have to tell them!" Emily replied, breathing course as she clutched her hands together to stop them from shaking.

"And what do we do, just leave Laddie to walk around here?" Poe demanded, eyes flashing towards her. "If one of the Surf Nazis find him, you know how that will end. They adore picking on little kids."

Shooting Poe a withering glance, Emily finally sighed. "Fine, but if we don't find him in half an hour, we're checking the cave."


End file.
